Aftermath
by Samallison
Summary: Eren Yaeger, a young psychiatrist, is put to the test when he is asked to heal the infamous Levi Ackerman, a respected war veteran, he expects nothing but failure, but when the two meet for the first time sparks fly. (I'm really bad at summaries...) WARNING: YAOI. LEMONS. Mostly Ereri/Riren with a little JeanMarco and WinMin. Please read and enjoy!


**AN: My friend and I both really love this anime and this is the first time we've both every really written a fanfic.**

**THIS IS A CO-OP**

**Two minds work better than one, right?**

**Please enjoy what we have so far!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS/PLOT. **

**_""The past can't hurt you, not unless you let it."_**

**_ - Alan Moore_**

**_V for Vendetta_**

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

_Green eyes looked back widening at the sight that was behind them. Heavy breathing was masked by the sounds of screaming. Emotions took over him, tears clouding his vision as they forced their way out. Anger took over his body, but why? Did he know this person? Why didn't he do anything to stop it? _

_A thunderous roar demanded all of his attention causing him to break out of his rumination and fall to the ground._

_Something crept out of the abundance of trees, a humanoid creature standing at eight meters tall, massive…skinless…a look of apathy in its eyes. He was forced to stop and think. Was it human? Was it beast? The questions flooded in but no answers followed. _

_"Eren!" A voice called out. "Get up!" the voice continued laced with panic. _

_Paying no attention to the person yelling his name he felt his hand slowly rise to his face, feeling natural as if he had done many times before. His mouth slowly opened, was he going to bite his own hand?_

_The creature in front of him started to dart toward him and suddenly he felt the blood from his hand pool around his mouth. Pain ran up his arm, but was quickly replaced by the feeling of intense heat and power throughout his whole body. _

_"Eren! Eren! Eren!" the voice yelled once again. Who is calling me? Is that-_

_"Get up!"_

Green eyes opened. They focused in on the familiar white ceiling. He could feel the sweat rolling down his forehead and his breathing was heavy.

"Eren? Are you alright?" a soft voice called out. His eyes dart over to the source, immediately seeing the worried look on his sister's face.

"Mikasa" His voice ghosted out. Barely audible.

"Nightmares again?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah." He answered. Feeling guilty for waking her up once again in the middle of the night.

"Do you want me to make some tea?"

"No, I don't need your help, Mikasa. I'm fine."

"Well you need some help, Eren. This has been going on for at least three months and that's only when I started noticing" She said moving her short dark hair out of her eyes.

"Mikasa, I'm fine. They're just nightmares. Nothing more. Go back to bed, I don't need you coddling me" He snapped.

"Eren, before you're mother died she asked to me always be there for you. To protect you. I can't do that if you keep pushing me away" She said returning the attitude. He sighed pulling the covers off of him and sat up-right. Mikasa sat at the foot of his small bed and stared into his eyes acting as if she had all of the answers to his problems.

_But, she didn't. _He thought to himself. _No one does. _He grudgingly stood up, feeling the cold wood on his feet. He walked to the bathroom swaying slightly due to his grogginess.

"I don't need help taking a piss, Mikasa" He said watching her lean against the doorway.

"I'm just making sure you're alright" she said putting her hands up in surrender. She walked away only turning her head to give him a reassuring smile.

He turned the faucet on his sink allowing cold tap water to flow. He looked in the mirror to be met with a met a pair of tired green eyes. His long, but round face was covered in dried sweat. His brown hair was sticking up all over the place from tossing and turning all night. He had dark circles under his eyes and his normally tan skin looked pale.

He let out a puff of air and splashed his face with the cold water allowing him to become more alert. He turned the faucet once more forcing the water off. He walked out of the bathroom and looked over to his nightstand spotting his alarm clock, brightly lit up with numbers.

"4:57" He mumbled to himself. "That's earlier than normal"

He brushed the thought away and walked out toward the kitchen. When he turned the corner instead of seeing an empty kitchen he saw a pair of bright blue eyes connect with his, showing deep concern.

"Good Morning, Eren. Mikasa had me make some tea"

Eren gave a hint of a smile. _That's Armin. Always doing things for others._ He thought.

His light blonde hair was hair was an unruly mess and was left down as usual. He handed Eren a cup of Earl Grey and smiled widely.

"Armin, why the fuck are you up so early" he questioned, taking a sip of his tea, noticing the odd taste it left in his mouth.

"Language, Eren." He said, playfully hitting him upside the head. "You woke me up" he said teasingly but his smile soon grew more serious. "Are you doing ok?"

"I'm fine…..so what's for breakfast?"

Armin crossed his arms over his body and gave a wary smile. "Eren, I'm serious. Are you ok? If there's anything I can do to help I'll gla-"

"Armin, I'm fucking fine, ok?"

He grimaced and handed Eren a plate of waffles. Armin grabbed his own plate and walked out of the kitchen toward his room. "Just call if you need anything" he said softly.

Eren felt his face fall. He did it again, snapped at a friend when they were just trying to help. He mentally scolded himself as he walked to the living room, plopping down on the sofa. He reached for the remote powering the TV. He flipped through the channels finally deciding to watch the news.

A blonde women with a little too much makeup continued to talk about a local issue he didn't bother listening to.

"….farmers continue to complain about raised taxes on far-" When the reporter stopped talking Eren looked up at the screen. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I have just gotten word that we have found and rescued the remaining members of the Survey Corps after being kidnapped and tortured for six years by the terrorist group known as the Titans. The five survivors are now being transported to the Trost Medical center. Please have them in your prayers."

_Well that's good _he thought. He laid back on the couch and shut his eyes hoping to get a few more hours of sleep. The sound of the TV slowly faded from his ears as he drifted into unconsciousness.

Eren was woken up by the feeling of hands pushing onto his shoulders. He slowly opened his eyes groaning as the sun's rays blatantly blinded him.

"Eren, wake up. It's 2:30. You're going to miss lunch. We planned this a week ago!" Armin complained shaking him even harder.

"Alright alright I'm up" Eren grumbled in defeat. _Did I really just sleep eight and half hours with no nightmares? _He thought.

"Good. Go take a shower and get dressed. Mikasa went to the gym and she's picking us up in twenty" Armin explained grabbing Eren by his collar forcing him stand up. Eren slapped his hand away and gave him a grouchy look. Armin laughed it off and pushed him toward the bathroom.

Eren went locking the door behind him then turned the shower on to the hottest setting. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the warm stream of water sighing in relief as it washed over him. Cleansing not only his body but what seemed to be his mind as well. As much as he hated going out he was excited to meet up with all of his friends. A smile spread across his face and he continued to clean himself.

Much to his dismay he turned off the water and stepped outside the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. Reaching for his toothbrush his hand knocked over a box of sleeping pills briefly wondering what it was doing out of the medicine cabinet but quickly dismissed it in favor of grabbing the toothpaste to finish getting ready.

**_BANG BANG BANG_**

"Eren, hurry up. We're already late. It's time to go." Armin yelled. He quickly put on a pair of black jeans and a light blue long sleeved sweater. "I'm ready, chill. Who is going to be there?"

"Jean, Marco, Annie, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, and maybe Bertolt if he can get off work." Armin said, pushing Eren out the front door.

Mikasa pulls into a spot at the Rose Diner, a place their group met often. She took the key out of the ignition and quickly stepped outside the car motioning Armin and Eren to do the same.

"Guys, we are already thirty minutes late, hurry up"

They step through the old door into the small restaurant immediately spotting their big group of friends. A boyish looking man with freckles and a huge smile put his hand up and waved them over. Eren at smiled at Marco and quickly walked over.

"What's up douchedick?" Jean said, putting his arm around his boyfriends shoulder. Eren smiled slightly noticing his possessives over Marco.

"He just got here and you're already being a jerk?" A small boy with a shaved head said throwing a cluster of shredded cheese into Jean's light hair.

"What the fuck, asshole? It took me hours to do this" Jean said frantically trying to get it out of his hair.

"Oh really? Cause' you look like a poster child for-"

"Connie, enough. We're not here to argue." Annie said calmly. Putting her blonde hair up in a bun.

"I dunno, I think it's pretty entertaining." Sasha says, stuffing a potato in her mouth.

"Slow down there, Sasha. If you eat too much you'll have to run til sunset to work it all off" Reiner said, taking a sip of his beer.

"You're one to talk, that's your third beer tonight and we haven't even been here an hour" Jean said.

"That's because unlike you I can handle my alcohol."

"Oh, please I could drink you under the table any day"

"Oh yeah?" Reiner challenged. "Well then let's test that"

"Fine! Let's do this" Jean said calling over the waitress.

"No. Last time you tried to beat someone in a drinking game you ended up completely wasted and cried in my bathtub for two hours" Mikasa said. Jean's eyes widened and slight blush appeared on his face.

"W-what? That never happened. I-I never did that!" he said trying to defending himself.

"I remember that!" Eren said with a laugh. "_Oh god why! Why doesn't Marco love me?" _Eren teased causing Jean **and** Marco to blush.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jean said taking a sip of his water.

"Everyone calm down" Bertolt said chuckling. "We are here to have fun, not fight"

Lunch went on smoothly but soon came to end when Marco and Jean invited everyone over to their place for drinks. Eren was slightly surprised by the invitation but accepted it nonetheless.

Eren steps out of the car following Armin and Mikasa, once again, up the stairs to Marco and Jean's apartment. They were the first ones to get there so Eren pulled out the spare key from underneath an uncared for plotted plant and let himself in.

"Eren! We can't just walk in!" Armin protested grabbing Eren's shoulder before he could crossover the threshold.

"How did you even know where the key was?" Mikasa questioned.

"I guessed" Eren said with a shrug walking inside their dimly lit apartment. Armin sighed and walked in behind him followed by Mikasa.

Eren plopped down on their couch and switched on their flat screen TV to the news channel, once more hearing about the found Survey Corps members.

"Sure, asshole. Make yourself right at home" Jean sneered walking through his front door. "This is breaking and entering y'know? I could have you arrested."

"Not if I knew where the fucking spare key was" Eren said smirking at him. "You suck at hiding things"

Jean rolls his eyes at Eren and gives Marco a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the back.

"Be right back, I gotta take a leak"

The rest of the group shows up and Marco takes a pack of beer out of the fridge along with some wine. Eren reached for a bottle of beer and noticed the way Marco's hand were shaking. Eren's brows furrowed trying to understand why. Jean and the rest of the gang went outside on their large patio and Eren pulled Marco aside to try and get answers.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous" Eren said with concern.

"Wh-what? No, yeah I'm fine" Marco said blushing.

"Are you sure? Something you wanna say?" Eren prodded.

"Everything is fine. It's great. It's awesome." Marco said laughing uncomfortably. Eren squinted his eyes at Marco trying to uncover his secret. Marco looked away from his gaze and ghosted his thumb over his ring finger. An action Eren would not have noticed if he hadn't been looking for it.

"So where's the ring?" Eren asked with a wide smile. Marco's eyes widening and his face turned red.

"I-I..ho-how did you even..what?" Marco stuttered. Eren let out a loud laugh and gave Marco a reassuring pat.

"You're easy to read, my friend"

"We were going to announce it tonight."

"No worries, I'll keep quiet until then" Eren said, walking out to the patio.

A couple of drinks later Jean was standing on the living room table singing 'you don't you're beautiful' by One Direction. Laughter filled the air as he serenaded Marco in front of everyone.

"Jean, this song almost sucks as much your singing. Shut the fuck up!" Eren yelled. "You look like a fucking stripper"

Jean looked angry and was about to retaliate when Marco grabbed him and attempted to soothe him. Eren chuckled and took a sip of his beer when he felt his phone buzzing.

**KEITH**

He excuses himself from the living room and walked onto the patio closing the door behind him to answer his boss' phone call.

"Hello?"

"Yeager, I need you to come to the office." He said firmly. "Now"

"Uhh, can I ask why?" Eren questioned.

"It's urgent. It won't take long. Just some things we need to talk about. I'll see you in ten." He said hanging up.

Eren sighed in defeat putting his phone back into his pocket. He walked back into the living room announcing that he needed to leave. When he walked in they were all watching the news story on the Survey Corps survivors.

"Only five survived? There must have been hundreds of people in that group" Reiner said furrowing his brows.

"I mean its good at least a few of them survived." Connie chimed in.

"I heard they were all from here" Sasha said. "Maybe they'll come home soon?"

The story ended and Jean turned off the TV standing up off the sofa and walked toward the front of the room to stand next to Marco.

"So we have announcement to make" Jean said, grabbing Marco's hand. Everyone went silent and looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"We're getting married." Marco said not being able to hold back any longer. Everyone was silent for a moment until the room broke out into cheers.

"That's awesome! This calls for the expensive wine!" Reiner says grabbing the bottle off the table and screwing it open with a loud pop. Eren congratulated then sadly stating he had to leave.

"My boss said it'd be quick so I'll be back. Mikasa, I need to borrow the car"

"Why do you need to leave?" Marco asked

"My job is calling"

"I didn't know giving shitty advice to traumatized people was considered a job" Jean said in a teasing manner. "Sometimes I forget you're a shrink."

"I'm a licensed psychiatrist, Jean" Eren said. "Maybe you should set up an appointment so we can work through your oversized ego"

"Hardy har har" Jean said with sarcasm laced in his words. "Just hurry back"

"I will" Eren said running out the front door making his way to Mikasa's yellow Volkswagen. He groaned when he realized what he was going to be driving around in a love bug but got in nonetheless and began his drive hoping that this surprise meeting wasn't anything bad.

He walked into the large office building and checked in at the front desk. He made his way to his boss' office in the hopes that his meeting would be over quickly. He walked up to a large wooden door and knocked quietly.

"Come in." a strong voice replied. "Sit down."

He opened the door to see his boss. Keith Shadis, doing paperwork. He sat down in front of the large mahogany desk and put his hands in his lap.

"Yo-you called sir?"

"Calm down, everything is fine. I'm just assigning you to very special cases that I feel you should know about ahead of time." He said sliding manila folders towards Eren. "Did you hear about the five survivors of the terrorist kidnappings?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well as it turns out two of them are from here. While it's true that they suffered a great deal of physical pain they also suffered mentally. All of the survivors were ordered to take therapy."

"And why does this concern me, sir?" Eren questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Those are your next patients." He said "These men are very special and need a lot of help, I hope I can trust you to not fuck it up."

Eren's eyes widened and his hands began to shake. Was he really qualified for this? Something so intense? The most he's every handled were divorcees and orphaned children. Could he really handle two guys who have seen so much pain and anguish?

"So what do you say, Eren? Up for the challenge?" Keith asked.

Eren took a deep breath.

"Yes, sir. I am"

"Good. Take the folders look over them. They will be allowed to come home in two weeks."

Eren nodded and picked up the folders getting up to leave the office. He passes by the front desk and checks out before getting back to car. He steps inside and sits, staring at the folder. He slowly cracks one open and a muscular man with blonde hair parted neatly on the side and icy blue eyes stares back.

**_Erwin Smith:_**

**_Commander of the Survey Corps_**

**_6'2_**

**_92kg_**

Eren quickly skims over the rest of the information before cracking open the other folder. This time it's a shorter with black hair parted in the middle styled with an undercut. His eyes were grey and his expression was calm. Eren stared for a minute before collecting his thoughts and continuing down to read the rest of the information.

**_Levi Ackerman:_**

**_Soldier_**

**_5'3_**

**_63kg_**

_Levi…_ Eren thought to himself. He continued to skim until the doctor's note caught his eye. He quickly made out the sloppy scrawl of the note:

"…._suffers from PTSD, slight insomnia, and has frequent nightmares.."_

Eren sighed. How was he supposed to help someone who has the same problems as him? He can't even heal himself.

Eren closed the folders placing them on the passenger seat. He turned on the car and began to drive back to the party.

_A problem for another day _he thought to himself.

**AN: So that's chapter 1! **

**Did you love it? Hate it?**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS WELCOMED. **

**We would love to know what to do to make it better!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read this! I know this isn't perfect so far but I promise that it'll get better!**


End file.
